Go Crazy Remix
Go Crazy Remix is a mega mix heard at the end of Musical Episode. It is remixed by Weird Science. Lyrics Ben: “Yo!” All: “Hi!” Angel: “It’s almost time to go!” All: “Aw!” Cat: ”But first, are you good at remembering? Can you remember what we did today?” Ben: “we were thinking up what to do for our finale and who to perform it!” Andy: “Today was such a musical day!” All: “Yeah!” Sierra: “Now it’s time to dance! Are you ready?” All: “Yeah!” Evan: “Can we dance?” All: “Yeah!” Aspen: “Well let’s do it! Break it down!” Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop Hold Still! (Aspen and 2 clones of Alex dance in front of a blue background with stars) Wiggle (3x) Go (“Go” echoing) Go Crazy (Sid and Rebecca dance in front of a purple background with bubbles and fireworks) (Evan and Brayden dance in front of a night background) Wiggle (3x) Go Go Crazy (Hallee and Andy dance in front of a yellow background) Here we go! Hold Still (Ben plays Race to the Finish Line) Go Crazy! Wiggle (3x) Go (3x) (Cerrie dances in front of a yellow backdrop with flowers) Stop! (echoing) (Maggie Marsh dances in front of an Aqua background with triangles) Gimme a U Gimme a K UK (2x) (Noah Verez dances in front of a rainbow backdrop) (Cerrie dances in front of a purple backdrop) U-ooo-kaaaaay UK (2x) U-ooo-kaaaaaay UK (2x) (Andy dances in front of a teal backdrop) U-ooo-kaaaaaay (Cerrie dances in front of a pink flower backdrop) UK (2x) Concentrate (2x) UK (2x) Concentrate (2x) (Clip from the SMFS is shown) Concentrate, Do what I say It’s important to follow the rules every day (Clip from the Dancey Dance is shown) Let’s Concentrate, brain in the group Nice and Easy, brain in the group (Sid dances in front of a water balloons backdrop) But sometimes you have to do what I say I only came here for fun (Cat and Ben dance in front of a green backdrop) Mary Moo Cow (echoing) (Jackie plays Arcade of Doom) Mary Moo Cow (6x) We love you, Mary Moo (Noah,Ella,Maggie, and Gabriel dance in front of a blue backdrop with their clones) When you’re with a Moo Cow, every day is new Wow! (All presenters dance in front of a pink backdrop) We love you, Mary Moo All: “Yay!” Cerrie: “Wow! That was so much fun!” Angel: “Thanks for playing with us today!” All: “Bye!” Sid: “See you next Time, here we go!” Credits Remixed by Weird Science Hold Still * C.Burnell/A.Winters/A.Day/S.Sloane/C.Sandion/R.Keatley/B.Cajee (Mad CBeebies Melodies) UK * P. Day/J. Day/C.Burnell/A.Winters/A.Day/S.Sloane/C.Sandion/R.Keatley/B.Cajee/W.Brownlow-Pike (Mad CBeebies Melodies) Concentrate * C.Burnell/A.Winters (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Recorded by Joe Johnson Personal * Mixed by Weird Science,Craig Smith,and Joe Johnson at dock10,MediaCityUK,Salford * Assistant Engineer - Johnny "Can't" Mudge * Vocals by Sidney Sloane and Cerrie Burnell * Backing Vocals by Andy Day,Alex Winters,Cat Sandion,Ben Cajee,Rebecca Keatley,Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Sam McPingu, George Andrews, and Markie Scholz. * Guitars - Sue Monroe * Drums - Nicole Davis * All Other Instruments - Pui Fan Lee Performances Videos/Episodes * Musical Episode * I love to learn with CBeebies Albums * Music is Awesome Volume 1 * Hits And Rarities * The Best of CBeebies on Vinyl Trivia * Mary Moo Cow is not a CBeebies show. * Evan plays Arcade of Doom during the Hold Still song. * Ben plays Race to the Finish Line during the Mary Moo Cow song. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:CBeebies Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:The CBeebies House Show Category:Music is Awesome Songs Category:Sid Sloane Songs Category:Cerrie Burnell Songs Category:Hits and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of CBeebies Songs Category:Songs featuring New CBeebies Category:New CBeebies Category:Silly Songs Category:CBeebies Playtime (Rental Video) Songs Category:Songs with no lyrics